Lo que no se dice en el Genei Ryodan
by Selfara
Summary: "Hay secretos insospechados dentro del Ryodan. Algunos son curiosos...otros son escabrosos y desagradables. Hay un predador acechando a la Araña, debilitada por engaños y despecho." HisoxMachi, MachixKuroro.
1. Prólogo

**Sobre el contenido:**

**-Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen en esta historia son: Sina, Borox, Erin y Fausto (desarrollados en el transcurso de la narración)**

**-Pareja : HisoxMachi**

**-Contiene escenas MA (lemon)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Detrás de esa imagen frívola y aquel rostro inmutable, existía algo más interesante que solo la atractiva belleza de esa joven y fina mujer. No se trataba solo de pequeña estatura y curvas definidas, que la hacían verse frágil, ni su sutil y bien puesto maquillaje, entonado con la piel pálida y carente de arrugas, que le daban casi le aspecto de una muñeca; el resaltante brillo de sus ojos, sus pestañas largas o su cabello desprolijo y vagamente atado en una cola de caballo, o sus piernas delgadas y torneadas, cubiertas por calzas entalladas y que definían el contorno de su cuerpo. No, la verdadera y engatuzante belleza de la letal miembro del Ryodan era su personalidad calculadora, serena y ávida, con una mente brillante e instintos asombrosos que la hacían respetable dentro del grupo. Pero si había algo que cabía resaltar en aquel momento era la calidad con la que dicha joven soportaba semejante presión; un tortuoso dolor interno que era escondido tras ese sereno rostro. Estaba cruzada de piernas observando a sus camaradas, que hacía poco rato habían dejando de lado las bromas y se habían agotado los temas de conversación. En cierta forma envidiaba a Shalnark por su buen ánimo, pero quizás era el único que no estaba echando maldiciones en aquel escabroso nido de ratas. Lo que la quemaba por dentro no era solo el terrible peso de la responsabilidad de que hasta el último miembro estuviera presente en la reunión. De tan estresada incluso se había repetido las palabras enunciadas anteriormente con cautela, en caso de que su mensaje no se hubiera hecho claro.

"Es de suma importancia que todos los miembros se presenten en la ciudad de York, incluso los que no lo crean conveniente."

Estaba deseando poder tenerlo delante, no para que el ambiente se calmara, sino para propinarle un buen golpe. Otra parte de ella realmente no quería que viniera y quizás, de todos los sentimientos que la carcomían en ese momento aquel era el más oculto y certero a su vez. Porque lo que realmente le era tortuoso no era la misión en sí o tener que lidiar con el demente de Hisoka, sino soportar aquella voz interna que no dejaba de condenarla, en especial porque ahora estaban todos reunidos de nuevo, incluido su líder.

Kuroro Lucifer era agua de pozo y nadie que lo conociera lo negaría. Era esa admirable paciencia y misterio envolvente que siempre le acompañaba. Solo se limitaba a leer a la luz de la vela. El efímero resplandor que se teñía con el vitró solo iluminaba a un par de miembros. Los demás se hacían de la compañía de las velas e intentaban ignorar el helado aire, la impotencia y el hambre. Pues ya eran pasadas las doce y el maldito payaso no se aparecía.

Machi solo podía echar cortos vistazos a Kuroro, cada uno cargado de más culpa. Y realmente detestaba esa clase de sensaciones. Siempre había creído que esas cosas se destinaban a los mediocres, los débiles. La debilidad y la falta de control personal no podían aplicarse a una asesina de su estirpe, ¿o no?. Quizás no sabía demasiado sobre sus compañeros, porque no era el tipo de preguntas que haría tampoco, pero sentía que este tipo de sentimientos simplemente no se asociaban legítimamente a ella, sino que eran un mal externo. Ojala lo fueran.

Kuroro sentía cada fugaz vistazo de la joven como aguijones sobre de su piel, pero no apartó los ojos de su libro. Temía crear un ambiente incluso más tenso del que ya se había formado. No sabía bien a qué se debía ese particular comportamiento de la muchacha, pero no creía conveniente indagar demasiado.

El condenado Hisoka por fin se apareció. Machi solo podía apretar los puños mientras se tragaba la impotencia y tenía que escuchar con maestro disimulo los "piropos" peculiares y desinhibidos que el cazador soltó en plena reunión y frente a todos sus camaradas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como si solo fueran ellos dos allí. Ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con él. Su rostro permaneció inmutable como siempre, pero a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros casi le saltan los cables y más de uno tuvo que soportar el repugnante sabor de la bilis en la boca, sin emitir quejido alguno.

Kuroro notó algo extraño en el ambiente, un secreto de algún tipo del que no estaba al tanto y cuyo desconocimiento realmente le inquietaba. Sintió algún tipo de tono desafiante en el aura de Hisoka; lo particular es que ya no era aquel deseo de batalla, el regocijo de un asesino hambriento...no, era una provocación con un sabor diferente. A pesar de ello, solo dejó escuchar su voz para dar las órdenes. Si había algo que sabía el líder era que el silencio siempre había sido más útil para obtener información. Dicha escena fue seguida de la concreta y concisa explicación de Kuroro; el asunto pasó a segundo plano y el Genei Ryodan puso manos a la obra a su siguiente atrocidad.

York se cubrió de un delgado manto blanco de nieve. El invierno llegaba casi a su plenitud y la extravagante ciudad relucía sus luminarias coloridas y el estruendoso caos urbano, bello en sí mismo.

En los opacos y deshabitados suburbios, un edificio abandonado y a medio construir reparaba entre tus ásperas paredes de concreto a un grupo. Tres grandes figuras envueltas en gruesos ropajes que eran azotadas por el gélido viento invernal. El vapor se coló por delante de las capuchas, mientras armaban un pequeño altar con maderas, rocas, y amuletos de piedra de diversas formas.

-Fausto, enciéndela.- Sonó una voz femenina proveniente de una de las siluetas, la más cercana al rústico retablo.

Otra de las figuras se acercó desde atrás con una madera encendida en una amarillenta y resistente llama, que se devoró la madera resquebrajada del altar recién construido. Los rostros se descubrieron al quitarse las capuchas. Arrodillada y junto a la llama ardiente se encontraba una joven de facciones finas pero fuertes, mirada afilada. cabello corto y casi al ras de la piel; ojos vidriosos. Su ceño fruncido retenía las lágrimas congelantes en sus ojos. El otro se le acercó con una mano en el hombro, compadeciéndola. El tercero era un hombre fornido y de tamaño prominente. Su rostro tosco y serio miraba a los otros dos con persistencia. Pero sucumbió al dramatismo del velatorio y se acercó a los otros dos. Ella volvió a hablar.

-Fausto, Borox...no se aparten de mi lado. No toleraría otra pérdida.-

Entonces habló el más grande de los tres, Borox:

-Los encontraremos, Erin. Y cuando eso ocurra...pagarán por lo que han hecho. Esa mujer morirá. - Rugió colérico, apretando los puños.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¡Hola a mi queridos lectores!¡Sí, sigo viva aunque no lo crean! Esta pequeña gran pervertida sigue con vida. Me disculpo, estos últimos meses mi vida se volvió realmente complicada, pero he recuperado el entusiasmo de escribir. Hunter x Hunter, de nuevo, esta vez supone ser un proyecto más extenso...e intenso jajajaja. A mis lectoras amantes de Hisoka, les mando un abrazo grande y espero me acompañen con este nuevo fic. Estoy traduciendo uno de los anteriores al inglés, a pedido del público. Acepto sugerencias y antojos con respecto a la trama ;) ¡Un saludo!**


	2. Capítulo 1: El cuerpo que desborda

**Capítulo 1: El cuerpo que desborda.**

* * *

En unas pocas horas la noche acabaría y la tenue luz del sol teñiría de rojo las nubes. Eran nubes espesas, oscuras e invernales. El frío escarchaba las mejillas de Machi y volvía su aliento vaporoso en el aire denso de la catedral, maltratada y dejada al olvido hacía quien sabe cuánto. El vitral tenía una fina pared cristalina de hielo sobre sus astillados bordes. La brisa nevada entraba por las ventanas rotas y mecía algunos cables sueltos y lámparas apagadas; todo era muerto, gélido, incluso el ambiente fraternal se había vuelto muerto desde que las velas se apagaron y poco a poco los miembros habían abandonado la sala.

La asesina captó a Fincks y Feitan musitar algunos comentarios traviesos cuando notaron a ella no mover músculo, cual estatua, con la mirada fija en el la figura del líder, inerte en lo alto de los escombros. Un gran porcentaje de los miembros conocían parte de esa rutina, si se podía llamar rutina, ya que pocas veces se reunían todos juntos, pero había centenares de sospechas y curioseos que no se vinieron a dar en voz alta. Sensatez, claro. Crear tensión innecesaria no solo iba contra las reglas sino que se trataba de dos personajes particulares. Cada miembro tenía una teoría en particular, por ejemplo, Shalnark insistía en que Machi era la miembro más cercana al líder en términos de confianza, cosa difícil de refutar, y que por ello compartían una última charla informativa acerca del Genei Ryodan, los miembros y las misiones, antes de que partiera cada uno por su respectivo camino. La mayoría apoyaba esta teoría por sobre las demás, que a veces eran alocadas y por suerte nunca dadas a conocer. El chusmerío simplemente no iba con el grupo.

Increíblemente Hisoka había dicho menos en la reunión de lo que se esperaba de su suelta lengua. Machi sintió algo de alivio por ello. Estaba al borde de un ataque en el momento en que creyó que diría algo fuera de lugar. Y realmente temía lo peor: temía que dijese algo muy personal, algo prohibido, caótico o destructivo que pudo poner en riesgo al grupo, y sobre todo, a su relación con el líder. Estaba en la cuerda floja, y por ello se había limitado a no provocar demasiado a Hisoka como para que estuviera tentado de hacerla caer.

Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por la escarcha en su piel, los pulmones helados y la persistente indiferencia del líder.

-Danchou...-Su voz sonó más quebrada de lo que hubiese querido.

La catedral seguía igual de muerta que antes, incluso más aún. Kuroro no movió un músculo; permaneció sentado e inmutable, observando la nada, con una mirada perdida. Ella hizo crujir la tierra bajo sus pies, al igual que los huesos de sus rodillas y se levantó para caminar hasta él, con pasos lentos y delicados que la adentraron a la negrura en la que se escondía el hombre. Solo podía vislumbrar su silueta encorvada y el brillo de sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes, que miraban el vacío.

-Todos los miembros han podido presentarse. Los asaltos se llevarán a cabo con éxito en poco tiempo seguramente, pero me pregunto...¿por qué ha puesto a Shizuku a trabajar con Nobunaga?

-...Lo consideré como la opción más sensata.-

-¿Disculpe?.-

-Ilústrame a mí también. ¿Eso te ha incomodado?- Por primera vez le dirigió la mirada.

-Es que..yo siempre he trabajado con Nobunaga.-

-Me es evidente que con el número 4, Hisoka, tienes una cierta compatibilidad.-

Algo en el tono de su voz sonó tieso y desazonado.

-¿Qué?.-El tono formal se desvaneció, siendo reemplazado por un par de hombros tensionados y dos miradas fogosas. -No creerá que...-

-"Creer" suena pobre en comparación a lo que pasa por mi mente.-

-No sé a que viene esto, Danchou, pero se está olvidando de algunas cuestiones. Creo que está sacando conclusiones apresuradas para alguien que sabe poco y nada de mi vida personal actual y que demuestra escaso interés de todas formas.-

-Estás enojada ¿verdad?. Por mi ausencia estos meses.-

-"Enojada" suena pobre en comparación a pasa por mi mente.-

-...Sabes perfectamente que no doy rastros de mí a ningún miembro. Tampoco me contacto con ellos.-

-Eso demuestra lo que soy. Un miembro.-

-Es la primera vez que eso te molesta.- Rió con fatiga y relajando los hombros. Se puso en pie, lenta y tortuosamente. Ella reafirmó la caminata, un par de pasos y eliminó los pocos metros que los distanciaban a uno del otro. Kuroro volteó el rostro instintivamente, encontrándose con una boca abierta y un par de labios húmedos y carnosos a un centímetro de los suyos. Su mirada permaneció firme al igual que su rostro. Los ojos crueles y azules se clavaron en los de Machi, que denotaban una expresión de expectación, y luego, de total desconsuelo. Ella solo pudo soportar algunos segundos con la mirada firme, hasta que finalmente abandonó su postura en puntas de pie, dejándose caer con desgano en el polvoriento piso. Bajó la cabeza, derrotada y cubriéndose con su enmarañada melena. Kuroro no quitó su mirada severa. Tal y como esperaba, no escuchó llanto, solo rabia. La ira era el único sentimiento que vería en ese rostro frío e inmutable. Pero sintió un escalofrío al escuchar un bufido bajo e inaudible; un sollozo ahogado y reprimido.

En menos de un segundo la asesina se había marchado, y el líder solo se quedó mudo, petrificado, mientras un mar de sensaciones extrañas recorrían su interior.

En una vivienda aislada de la ciudad...

Una voz fina y aguda tajó el aire; era una oscuridad envolvente y solo manchada por la tenue luz incandescente de una vela. Todo había estado mudo hasta que ella habló. Era una mujer joven, de cabello corto, rostro delicado y similar al de una muñeca de porcelana, los pómulos altos y marcados, los labios pálidos y tensos; una mirada triste y profunda, añadida a un entrecejo fruncido y preocupado.

-Yo nunca he sido del tipo sentimental, ¿sabe?. He sido cercana a mis hermanos durante toda mi vida, es cierto, pero jamás he sucumbido en mis interiores ni me he puesto a meditar sobre asuntos que ni de cerca comprendo. Debe haber sido por la muerte de mi hermana. Nunca he vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Por primera vez he comenzado a cuestionar reglas que creía inquebrantables en mi interior, he dado lugar a la duda, mi ética se ha transformado. Y hasta hace poco creí que me había traicionado a mí misma por ello, pero no. He descubierto que ahí radica mi libertad, que por negarme a lo necesario y ocultar mi verdadero ser, estaba no solo traicionándome a mí, sino a mis hermanos. Ahora estoy lista para hacer lo único que hace falta.-

-¿Qué te dicta tu voz interior?- Inquirió una voz gentil.

-Que debo vengarme. Que la venganza me traerá dicha y un gran alivio a este pesar.-

-A veces hace falta mirar más profundo.-

En otro rincón de la ciudad, Machi caminaba a las zancadas por la oscura vereda. El rocío de la noche había dejado el suelo mojado y un aire denso y gélido que le congelaba la nariz. Escondía su cuello entre los bordes de su abrigo y sujetaba el bolso con fuerza, los dedos se le escarchaban. Solo podía pensar en llegar a su apartamento y tener un poco de tranquilidad. Lo que estaba experimentando era una sensación completamente desconocida para ella. Molesta, incontrolable y realmente le perturbaba. Le perturbaba no saber con exactitud qué ocurría. Pero algo la detuvo. Una presencia. Sabía que alguien la estaba observando pero no sabía a ciencia cierta desde hacía cuánto. Preparó su aura para un ataque, sabía que algo venía. Machi batió el aire con sus hilos de nen en defensa de algo que embistió contra ella. Pero sus hilos se enredaron en una nada, una sombra, que se esfumó como la bruma pero de alguna forma había llegado a tocarla; sintió una leve punción en la espalda baja, pero más bien como un roce producto de un golpe fallido. Los hilos cayeron lánguidamente al suelo. Al parecer alguien se había arrepentido de enfrentarla y sospechaba que era un espía, seguramente a servicio de un poderoso, perjudicado por los asaltos de la araña. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los ataques pero nunca había estado en uno tan patético, ¡y menos mal! la habían tomado con la guardia baja. A partir de hoy estaría más atenta, pero por ahora, solo quería llegar a casa.

El bolso hizo un gran estruendo al ser dejado en el suelo. Empujó la puerta con el pie para cerrarla y comenzó a desvestirse, lista para darse un baño.

Por fin había llegado la paz, el agua caliente que le quitaría el frío y le devolvería la tranquilidad. Al abrir la canilla el baño se inundó con vapor e inmediatamente comenzó a ducharse. El agua se sentía perfecta, pero no, espera...no lo era en absoluto. ¿Qué ocurría? empezó a tener terribles escalofríos, probablemente por haber estado tanto tiempo expuesta al terrible clima. Abrió más el agua caliente y casi esperando quemarse en el intento, pero no, temblaba de frío y la sensación era aún peor. Estaba prácticamente bajo agua hirviendo, tocó su piel y estaba al rojo vivo, ardiente como el agua misma pero aún así...sus hombros temblaban, sus piernas temblaban, sentía sus entrañas congeladas y simplemente su cuerpo no mejoraba. Estaba literalmente muriéndose de frío. Salió envuelta en toallas y corrió a su habitación, tratando de calmarse y recuperar la compostura. Su estado mejoró aunque levemente. Y creyó que ahí había terminado el asunto. No. Su hambre voraz la entusiasmó a cocinar, pero al primer bocado empezó a tener arcadas incontrolables. Tan fuertes que se alejó por fin del plato. Ahora estaba hecha un bollo en su cama, convencida de lo muy enferma que al parecer estaba. Era muy extraño, pues ella rara vez enfermaba y nunca había sentido algo así. Intentó dormir. Había llegado a un estado intermedio entre sueño y vigilia, su mente empezó a jugarle malos trucos, con imágenes distorsionadas y sonidos mezclados que solo la perturbaban más. Recordó a Kuroro y su peculiar comportamiento durante los últimos meses, cosa que le provocó fastidio y nerviosismo. Justo su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de luz. Se recompuso, algo mareada, para alcanzar el móvil. Recordaba que había dejado tres mensajes a Kuroro. Dos de ellos eran importantes, el otro simplemente decía "¿vas a responderme algún día?". Se sentía fatal, pero al menos gozaba de un poco de regocijo. Por fin no era ignorada y puesta en ridículo. Le enfurecía quedar en ridículo.

Pero al leer el mensaje no obtuvo lo que esperaba, más bien no lo obtuvo de quién lo esperaba. El mensaje:

de Hisoka:

Ya no estamos hablando mucho, verdad?

Se tomó un momento con los ojos puestos en la pantalla. Un pensamiento quedó flotando en su mente.

de Machi:

Te sorprende?

Pero nunca se arrepintió tanto de enviar un mensaje. Bah, no fue así sino hasta que recibió una llamada, y que por mil demonios estaba segura que iba a rechazar, pero su instinto le advirtió que debía prestar atención, más atención...a su cuerpo. Ahora estaba hirviendo y le costaba respirar. Su malestar era un tanto diferente pero no por eso dejaba de torturarla. Contestó la llamada como un impulso, pero no habló.

-¿Machi?

-...- Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué quieres?

-Nada en absoluto, solo escuchar tu voz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-Nos hemos visto en estos últimos meses, Hisoka.- su voz sonó temblorosa y enojada. Pero sobre todo, afligida.

-Oh, pero lo que extraño no son las reuniones del Ryodan. ¿Qué pasa?- Sonó curioso

-...nada-

-¿Mon cherie? no suenas bien.-

-No lo estoy, me siento pésimo.-

-Oh pero que pena. ¿Has sido descuidada eh? jeje.- Rió jocoso

-Claro que no, no seas id...- Y su voz se apagó en su garganta. Una sensación extraña la consumió y empezó a inquietarla; movía las piernas deslizándose sobre la cama de forma casi inconciente, su cuerpo se retorció y un calor ferviente invadió su pecho y entrepierna. ¡¿Qué pasaba?! ahora sí estaba muy nerviosa.

-Hisoka...-

-Dime.-

-Me siento extraña-

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Qué sientes de extraño?-

-¡No lo sé pero voy a explotar!¡no sé que demonios me está pasando!.- Estalló exasperada, impotente. Realmente era una tortura de la que desconocía la causa.

-Hmm, bueno solo hay una forma en que puedo ayudarte...-

Machi se quedó muda, sabía que no le convenía cortar comunicación.

Media hora más tarde, ya las cosas habían cambiado. Todavía se sentía enferma, pero la diferencia es que ya no estaba en su cama, sino sentada en la cocina con Hisoka frente a ella. Estaban en la mesada de comedor, con dos platos llenos de arroz que el cazador se había tomado la molestia de cocinar. Machi tenía el pelo atado y desaliñado, estaba vestida son unos joggings y una camiseta. Hisoka por su parte, estaba vestido para el combate, con su atuendo usual, y eso no era coincidencia.

-¿Estabas en Coliseo?-

-En efecto-

-No pienso disculparme, tú quisiste venir aquí. Eres un fastidio.-

Él sonrió sereno, pero no podía dejar de analizar su aspecto.

-Creo que más allá de estar contigo porque te sientas enferma es importante averiguar cómo te hiciste esto. No creo que lo que tengas es un resfrío. Tu aura...está muy débil, demasiado.-

-Yo me siento como una bomba a punto de estallar-

-Y eso es lo más peculiar.-

-¿Peculiar?-

-No tu aura, digo, sí es lo más preocupante y extraño, pero lo que realmente me resulta llamativo es la expresión corporal que tienes en este momento.-

Ella lo miró con interrogación.

-No te confundas, es una expresión que he visto centenares de veces. Pero tú...con esa mirada...-

Los ojos de Machi se clavaron en los del cazador.

-No sé de qué hablas, Hisoka.-

-Sabes, estaba casi seguro de que lo que pasó en Septiembre de al año anterior ya no se repetiría jamás. Pero ahora que te veo, demuestras otras intenciones.- Torció la boca.

-¡No tengo ningunas intenciones!¡te dije que no mencionaras el asunto!¡olvídalo, pasado, pretende que nunca ocurrió! y no sé qué tiene que ver con mi estado actual de salud, suponiendo que te importe-

-Oh, puede que tenga mucho que ver.- Se puso de pie y caminó lejos de su silla.

Inmediatamente Machi alzó la guardia, empujó el plato de arroz que ni intentó comer y alzó los puños esperando el próximo movimiento. Hisoka caminó despacio alrededor de ella y se detuvo detrás, pero giró su cabeza para tenerla frente a frente. La cazadora lo miraba expectante y confundida. La había acorralado, aunque con increíble delicadeza, por la cintura, pegándola a él. Su mirada pérfida la petrificó, su respiración tibia y calma.

-Me dirás mentiroso. Pero lo que hay aquí abajo...-

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?!- Hisoka metió su mano entre las piernas de la chica y movió dos escurridizos dedos en un calor abrazador y una zona que estaba muy húmeda, de hecho, demasiado.

-Lo que hay aquí abajo me dice lo contrario.- Sonrió.

-Si no sacas la mano de ahí te juro que te mataré.- Lo tomó fuerte por el brazo, como si eso impidiera que se moviera. Pero él esperó ahí.

-Creo que ya sé cuál es tu problema. O al menos sé cómo ayudarte, tu aura está mejorando.-

-..¿qué?- Prestó atención. De verdad se sentía mejor. Y era solo en ese momento que se había dado cuenta del malestar que había tenido, claro, porque ahora había aliviado un poco y sentía el aire volver a sus pulmones. Su mano aún lo agarraba fuerte. En realidad no estaba tan enojada con él. Había considerado llamarlo en cuando Kuroro optó por comportarse como un imbécil...otra vez. Pero Hisoka era la persona que más le exasperaba en el mundo y curiosamente ahora no le importaba recordar Septiembre y sus acontecimientos. Lo único que quería ahora era sentirse mejor. Y rara vez sus emociones la llevaban tan al borde del colapso.

Con su mano en el mismo lugar empujó el brazo de Hisoka a aventurarse adentro y él respondió inmediatamente. Se movió hacia adentro y hacia afuera por solo unos segundos y enseguida ella exigió más. El cazador, algo sorprendido, la complació, largos minutos. La respiración de Machi era fatídica y acelerada y gotas de sudor se le deslizaban por el rostro. Pero aunque el calor subía y subía y sus caderas se meneaban con frenesí contra la mano del cazador, un destello de conciencia la hizo detenerse y alejarse, a tropiezos.

-Espera...-Tomó aire.-Espera...no.-

-Realmente algo te está aquejando.-

Machi tocó su espalda al sentir una molestia. Inmediatamente Hisoka dirigió sus ojos a la zona inflamada y pudo divisar un minúsculo fragmento rosado incrustado bajo la piel de la cazadora. Se acercó lo suficiente para examinarlo. Emanaba un aura agresiva y extraña. Cuando Hisoka lo quiso tocar, una energía repelió su mano.

Ambos se miraron, intrigados.

...

...

...

* * *

**Estoy viva! ya ni recuerdo la última vez que actualicé. Vego guardando este capítulo desde hace mucho, pero solopude terminarlo hoy. A mis lectoras que esperaron pacientemente quiero saber de ustedes!. Mil disculpas por la tardanza :C**

**S.F**


	3. Capítulo 2: La Cura Infalible

Recostada boca abajo en la cama maldecía a cada dios en la tierra cuyo nombre recordara y mordía las sábanas y apretaba los puños con el mentón pegado a la almohada.

-¡Quítalo!-

Ya era el tercer intento de Hisoka por rodear con su aura el misterioso fragmento brillante incrustado en la espalda de la cazadora, que por más pequeño o imperceptible que fuera le estaba provocando una agonía e inundaba de gritos ahogados el departamento. Hisoka utilizó Bungee Gum y con delicadeza intentó separar el astillado objeto de la piel de la chica, solo provocando un bufido agudo y una reacción brusca que casi provoca un accidente desastroso. Ahora respiraba rendida con la cara hundida en la almohada. Su cuerpo semidesnudo respiraba con fatiga y su piel ardiente y enrojecida latía alrededor de la incrustación y provocaba sudor en su frente.

-Es un aura muy extraña. Si sigo intentando quitártela podría matarte.-

-No me digas.- Refunfuñó incorporándose.

Claramente el papel de enfermero no se complementaba con la personalidad del joker. Estaba algo hostigado por tanto alboroto y cambios anímicos explosivos. Estaba a un segundo de pararse e irse pero un flash mental lo dejó pensativo. Fue una combinación de fragmentos de recuerdos azarosos, que incluían discusiones ridículas, portazos en la cara, roces inesperados, algunos momentos de besos húmedos y ropa arrancada a manotazos, unos hilos violentamente ajustados en su cuerpo, así como una lámpara lanzada a la altura de su cara, llamadas ignoradas y mensajes caóticos. Sí, se había acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor pero claramente nunca la había visto en este estado. Y esta vez, a diferencia de la primera, no tenía nada que ver con Kuroro…¿o sí?

-No sé quién me hizo esto pero definitivamente lo averiguaré y lo mataré de una forma cruenta y dolorosa.-

Machi se refregaba el rostro y el pelo enmarañado. Cuando recuperó la compostura unió miradas con Hisoka que desde hacía tiempo la observaba con una sonrisa complacida.

A ella también la invadieron algunas memorias. Había querido olvidar aquel tiempo en que su relación con Kuroro fue más que la de colegas, compañeros de vida, amigos, líder y seguidora. Durante los inicios del Ryodan más de uno, por no decir todos los miembros, se habían percatado de que Machi y Kuroro Lucifer estaban compartiendo lecho y su vínculo emocional se había vuelto fuerte pero sumamente disparejo. No fue un quiebre lineal sino una maraña de desengaños, alejamiento y finalmente una pelea que tenía como principal excusa "la regla infalible de no involucrarse emocionalmente". Kuroro dejó de llamarla, a pesar del gran esfuerzo de Machi por cumplir a raja tabla las misiones y obedecer cada uno de sus caprichos. Pero aun así hubo un rechazo innecesario que incomodó a cada uno de los miembros por bastante tiempo. Nadie mencionó el asunto. Hasta que Hisoka apareció. No tardó ni una semana en interesarse en ella, además de sus intenciones de pelear contra el líder; quizás había llegado en el mejor momento. O el peor.

En un arranque inusual de desconsuelo y despecho, una noche de trabajo terminó en una de pasión, de jadeos y sexo desenfrenado. El apetito que había despertado en ella la llegada del joker era algo que a toda costa quería reprimir. Sus poderes de seducción persistentes y su atractivo inusual hicieron que perdiera por completo el control. Cada noche en que Kuroro respondía tajante una llamada o simplemente desaparecía en acción sin explicaciones, era una noche en los brazos de Hisoka. A la mañana siguiente huía de su cama y no respondía por algunos días, o aparentaba rechazo frente a los demás. Pero Hisoka nunca dejó de seguirla. Ahora luego de varios meses de escapar de sus manos había perdido nuevamente el control, solo que esta vez por un factor meramente externo al parecer.

Lo miró rendida, lentamente atándose el pelo de una forma más prolija. Se paró y caminó hasta estar frente a frente con el cazador sentado a los pies de su cama. Lo miró tajante habiendo recuperado algo de su semblante usual. Hisoka sentía su sangre hervir.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-

-…no del todo.-

Él levantó el ceño. La tomó por debajo de los hombros y la alzó con limpieza, sentándola en su regazo. Su cuerpo era tan pequeño comparado al suyo. Acariciando sus caderas y sus piernas pensaba en la delicadez de sus extremidades, su piel, y su encantadora corta estatura. No dejaba de reparar en sus pequeños pies colgando desde su regazo y sus finas manos acariciando su nuca. Aun así era una cazadora mortífera, veloz y diestra. Sus ojos penetrantes despertaban en él un sinfín de perversos impulsos que desbordaban. Sus miradas estaban clavadas. A su alrededor la penumbra y el calor llenó el espacio y la luz urbana era la única que entraba por el ventanal.

Machi acercó su cuerpo un poco más al de él y se aferró con ambas piernas a sus caderas, despertando en él una exquisita lujuria que luego apaciguó con un beso húmedo y lento, muy lento. Ambas manos de Hisoka acariciaban sus glúteos con firmeza. Ya habían perdido el aire. Que poco duraban los preámbulos últimamente.

Kuroro se tomó tres segundos para percatarse que todos los mensajes que le había mandado habían sido vilmente ignorados. Era la primera vez que pasaba. No estaba preocupado porque tenía noticias de que estaba a salvo en su departamento desde hacía unas horas. Había hecho un par de llamadas a Nobunaga, pero no había contestado sus mensajes. Ni uno.

-…Machi.-

…

-Ah, ah, ah!-

Cada embestida era un grito más agudo. Por inercia trataba de empujar sus brazos para librase del firme agarre, pero solo hacía que la sostuviera con más fuerza. Había tenido que pegar ambas manos contra la pared para no chocársela, mientras que sus piernas temblequeaban por las embestidas y claro, la explosión de placenteras sensaciones en su interior. La presión de las manos de Hisoka en sus caderas y una palmada inesperada le quitaron el aliento. Descansó su cabeza y hombros en la pared casi cayendo al suelo. Justo antes el cazador la volvió a tomar solo que dándole la vuelta, esta vez frente a frente.

-Ven acá.-

Ahora su espalda descansaba en la pared, su piernas alrededor de él y sostenida en el aire. Lo besó un par de veces y trató de pedirle que esperara pero no llegó a modular palabra. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que jalar del rojizo cabello y jadear, aferrándose a su espalda como un animal salvaje. Hisoka cambió de movimiento y la obligó a soltar algunos suspiros complacientes. Ella mordisqueó su oreja.

…

-¿Dancho?¿hay algo que le preocupa?- Dijo Shalnark con su usual tranquilidad.

-¿Has hablado con Machi?

-No. Solo sé que estaba en su apartamento.-

-No me ha contestado-

-No se preocupe debe estar haciendo algún trabajo, pronto contestará.-

…

-Ah! para!para!.- Le gritaba ella frente a frente. Hisoka soltó una risa divertida.

Machi lanzó un grito chirriante. Alcanzó el clímax con un vigoroso movimiento pélvico. Luego soltó un resoplo deleitoso que aflojó cada uno de sus músculos. Se sintió sumamente gratificante estar sostenida en brazos del cazador mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba. Todavía sentía el corazón golpeando su pecho.

Se acababa de percatar de algo preocupante: su malestar provocado por el fragmento incrustado había desaparecido. Sus nen había recobrado sus fuerzas. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

...

...

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Este fic promete un argumento mucho más complejo, pero no por ello no va incluir los lemons que tanto prometí. Quiero saber su opinión. A mis lectores fieles que me siguen a pesar de mis desapariciones usuales le mando un abrazo. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!.**

_**S.F**_


End file.
